All's Fair in Love and War
by MoonlightShadowMaiden
Summary: When the Sohmas and Hondas are invited to the Yagami's party, will love break out with these three families? Or will war follow the Hondas and the Yagami clans? Will Tohru leave heartbroken? As they say, all's fair in love and war.Main: TohYuk SohHonOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did Yuki and Tohru would be together. Not, Kyou.

Summary: Is war going to break out of the Honda and Yagami Clan? Tohru's family has a deep dark secret, and what does this have to do with the new kids? Tohru's just hoping that the ever going feud of their families stop, but what if the leader of the Yagami clan thinks otherwise? What is Tohru going to do? Will she fight, or will she cower into a corner? Although… on the way, she also realizes her ongoing feelings for Yuki… but will her dream become reality? HondaxSohma SohmaxYagami YagamixHonda

Chapter 1: Warnings

It's been a month now since Tohru Honda found out about the Cat's demon form. Everything went back to normal, Tohru being Tohru, Yuki being Yuki and Kyou being Kyou. Everything for the Sohma family turned out fine… we can't say perfectly… but for now it's all they needed.

Late one night, Tohru woke up from a bad dream, "Here we go again…" she mumbled to herself. These bad dreams started a week ago…

_She walked outside to get rid of the garbage since it was her turn to clean the classroom that day. After she put the trash in the garbage a fox came up to her. "Huh?" The fox kneeled on one knee and bowed his head in means of respect, "Honda-sama… they have come… be careful…" he said and disappeared in the shadows. Since that little talk Tohru's been having nightmares of 'what was coming'_

She breathed heavily and tears came down silently. She touched her tear-stained cheek, "Why am I crying?" she asked quietly and stood up. She opened the door to her balcony and went outside to get some fresh air. The crisp night air blew her hair back and the tears flew away like rain drops. Then a bird came down on her balcony, "Honda-sama… please be careful…" she said rubbing her cheek on Tohru's index finger.

"Thank you Lisa-chan… I will." The bird looked at her and smiled a small smile. "Be careful…" she said again before flying away. Tohru closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm down her nerves. She looked down to her hands, "Why? Why do we have to fight?" she asked herself, starting to cry again.

(The next day)

The teacher cleared his throat, "Children, we have some new students today… come in." he said. Two girls and a boy came in, one smiling, one not caring whether she was here or not and the boy… he was looking straight at her.

The smiling girl presented herself, "Hi, my name is Nagisa!" she chirped. She had light brown hair that came to her mid back and big chocolate brown eyes. The next girl came up, "My name's Yumi… but… people call me… shi…" there was a thick silence in the air (Shi means death) She had black hair that reached her mid back and dark brown eyes to go with it.

The boy smiled kindly, a smile that could almost rival Yuki's… _almost._ "My name is Daisuke Yagami…" he said smiling and the girls sighed dreamily. He had dark purple hair that was in Yuki's hairstyle and charming onyx eyes.

"Ah… and your family name, please girls?" sensei asked. "Honda…" they all answered at the same time. Whispers then escaladed throughout the room most of them concerning poor Tohru who was nervous of being talked about. Yumi banged her hand on the teacher's desk, "Leave Tohru out of your useless talks, so what if we're related to her. It doesn't concern any of you!" she barked at the class.

Everyone became quiet… this girl was as intimidating as Uo. Nagisa giggled, "Please don't talk about Tohru-chan…" she said cutely and everyone smiled and nodded. Yumi flinched, "How come they obey her of all people?" she whispered to herself. Nagisa faced Yumi and smirked and her face turned evil, "Because… I'm a people person… unlike some! Hahaha!" she mocked. Yumi flinched, _'She's more intimidating than me sometimes… I'm so proud to be her sister!'_ she thought (Crying anime tears in her head)

Tohru looked at the three closely and began shivering. Hana who was next to her began to be concerned. When class was over Tohru ran out of the room and went under a nearby tree behind the school and breathed deeply. "Why is this happening to me?" she said to herself. "Because it is destiny… Hime…" Tohru looked up surprised, "Daisuke… what are you guys doing here?" she asked trying to wipe her tears away. He approached, knelt down and wiped away her tears.

"Princess Tohru… they're coming… they're planning war against the Hondas." Tohru sniffed. "Why does it have to end in war?" she asked. "There's no other way," came a voice from behind her, Yumi came out of the bushes. "It is fate that this struggle is finally put to peace… Hime…" Nagisa said appearing from behind Yumi. They bowed to her, "And we will always be here to serve you and to protect you." The three of them said.

Daisuke held her hand in his, "You are the rightful leader of the Honda Clan… Tohru-Hime… only you can lead us…" he said caressing his face to her hand. Tohru looked down, "I know… but war?" she asked him looking away. "Hime… they will try to destroy you… you are the only heir left. You are the only obstacle in their way to rid themselves of their curse."

"Who else is here?" Tohru asked changing the subject. "Everyone," He answered her. "I… I… would like to speak to all of them… at the Honda Estate… this weekend… all of them have to be present…" she said looking away from them. Daisuke got up and bowed, "As you wish… Hime…" he said. He shone a blue light and transformed, "I will visit you this evening at the Sohmas… Hime…" he said.

"Matte!" she yelled out all of a sudden. "Nani?" he asked, "Please… just call me Tohru…" he blinked in his animal form. "Hai, if that pleases you… Tohru-sama…" and he left jumping from tree to tree. Tohru sighed, "That's not what I meant…" she mumbled quietly. Nagisa giggled, "You know how tradition like he can be. Never fails to show manners every time for every little thing." She said sighing.

"Nagisa?" Yumi called out, "Hai, Onee-chan?" she answered back. "I need to speak with Tohru alone…" she said. Nagisa blinked, "Hai…" she pouted jumping in a tree and going back to the school grounds. Yumi stepped towards Tohru, "Tohru-san… I can't imagine how hard this is for you… but worrying about it makes it more futile. Worrying about something that doesn't concern you all th-

"NO! It concerns me in every way possible! I'm the one they're looking for! I'm the one they're trying to kill! Just… just… leave me alone."" she burst out. Yumi stepped back in shock, "As you wish… Hime…" Tohru gasped. "No, Yumi I didn't…" but Yumi had already transformed and ran away. Tohru sank to the ground. "What have I done? I don't deserve their loyalty… I don't deserve anything." All the stress she had been bottling up suddenly exploded in her face. The animals coming to warn her, her family members coming, the war… everything.

"I don't deserve anything at all…" she repeated. "Miss Honda/Tohru?" the two voices came from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who they were, "What's wrong?" they both came to her side. "I… I… don't deserve anything… I don't deserve anything…" she mumbled over and over again. Kyou and Yuki looked at each other and nodded. They picked up Tohru by making a seat with their hands put under her back and under her knees.

They gently but quickly carried her back to the Sohma house safely. Yuki kept glancing at her every now and then. _'What happened to you Ms.Honda? This isn't like you…'_

Shigure was reading a newspaper coughhentaicough. When he saw the three come in he was indeed surprised to see Tohru in such a state and called Hatori stating the problem. Hatori stated that he would come by right now… and of course Shigure being Shigure just had to add something in about that, "My, my… naughty Hatori wants to see Tohru-kun so badly! Shame on you, you pervert!" and kept on talking for 30 minutes.

The doorbell rung, "Excuse me Hatori be right back!" he said putting the phone down and opening the door. "Ah, Hatori I was just calling… you." A chilly wind blew by… a thick silence went though the air… "Okay… she's in her room…" Shigure said following behind him. He opened the door to find Yuki sitting on a chair next to Tohru's bed, Kyou pacing around the room and Tohru…

"I don't deserve anything…" she mumbled. Hatori came closer to her and listened to the phrase that she kept on repeating. "What's wrong with her?" Yuki asked concerned. "This is the result of too much stress bottled up then escaping when something drastic happens." He said. "Please leave the room…" he said taking out a stethoscope. The two boys did giving a glance at the girl before exiting. Shigure went after them.

"Be sure that you don't do anything inappropriate with her!" he winked and shut the door. Hatori rolled his eyes, pulled up her sleeve cleansed the skin with alcohol and injected the needle into her porcelain skin. She blinked a few times and stopped mumbling, "Sleep," he said to her gently (more like ordered)

She turned her head, "A-ri-ga-tou…" she said before falling unconscious.

'_Why?'_ Yuki asked himself, _why do things like this always happen to her? Why can't she be… safe… why can't… why can't she be by my side so I can protect her from things like this? Why? I… I…'_

Hatori went back downstairs just in time when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Shigure said in a sing songy voice; he opened the door to find Nagisa and Yumi fighting with each other and Daisuke near the door telling them to be quiet. "Ah, you must be Tohru's guests, come in!" he said. Staying away from the two girls avoiding… difficulties.

Daisuke scanned the room, "Where is she?" he asked. Hatori stood up, "She's sick and had a mental break down and is sleeping in her room." But Daisuke after hearing the word sick ran up the stairs following her odor. He burst in through the room to find her peacefully sleeping murmuring something in her sleep.

He ran over to her and checked her for any injuries; after finding none; he sat on the chair next to her and stroked her forehead, "Tohru…" he said quietly. The door swung open to find Yuki carrying a tray of food. When Yuki saw the scene there was a pang in his heart… a familiar pain when she came with Kyou in her arms out from the woods… jealousy… yeah, that was it.

He remained emotionless, "Here's some food for her and some medicine." He said trying not to say the words through gritted teeth. Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "I warn you now… if you do anything to hurt Hime in any way… I will see to it myself that you are going to pay…" he said venomously. "Ms.Honda is a special person to us… we would never hurt her." he threw back.

Meanwhile downstairs after Yuki came back down in a bad mood. "It's my entire fault; I shouldn't have run away from her like that!" Yumi scolded herself. Nagisa rubbed her twin's back in comfort. "Its okay, Hatori-san said that she'll get better in a few days, right?" she asked turning to Hatori. "That depends…" Nagisa flinched and sweat-dropped, _'That was not the answer I was looking for…'_

Daisuke came back down with the tray of food in his hands. "Thank you for your hospitality but I'm afraid we must go. I will tell you now that Tohru will be absent this whole weekend. Her family wants to see her and she will stay over at the Honda Residence." He explained. They nodded, and the twins left; Daisuke before leaving shot a glare at Yuki who returned it with just as much flare. His eyes were saying, _'Stay away from her.' _and Yuki's eyes were saying, '_Same goes for you!'_

Tohru was twisting and turning in her sleep and groaning. Yuki whose room was next to hers heard her and went to check. He opened the door slightly to find her breathing hard and beads of sweat on her forehead. He headed over to her and placed a fresh cold towel on her forehead and dabbed her cheeks and her neck with the cooling cloth.

As he was about to go he heard her, he went to her side again and leaned down, "Please don't go…" she whispered to him. "Miss Honda…" "Stay with me… please…" she pleaded half-asleep. He blushed, and then seeing how her half-lidded eyes filled with tears looking up at him… he couldn't help it.

He climbed into bed with her but not close enough to make him transform of course. She fell asleep then in a minute she started to move again and her hand shot up from her side. Yuki pitied her and took 

her hand. "It's okay Miss Honda…" he said softly. She calmed down a bit but he didn't let go of her hand. He held it tightly never letting go.

Through the night he was sleepless, he was watching her every movement. Pulling the covers up when she would kick them off. Putting a fresh towel on her forehead or comforting her with gentle words. He soon fell asleep at midnight. Tomorrow was Saturday so…

What he didn't notice though was a black crow spying on them, watching their every move. "I finally found you… well… enjoy that warmth for now… because you will never get another chance to." A girl's voice scoffed.

Tohru felt relaxed, _'I feel better… this is comfortable…'_ she said opening her eyes. She was surprised to feel that her arm was moving up… and down… up… and down. _'Up and down?'_ she wondered and sat up… or tried to. A strong arm was holding her down; she looked next to her and blushed, "Ano… Yuki?" she asked quietly. He stirred a little, "No not yet…" he mumbled.

She reddened, "Ano… Yuki… p-please… l-let g-go." She stuttered, he finally stirred and his eyes opened to the angelic blushing face. "Ms.Honda?" she smiled, "Can you p-please… let me g-go…" she stuttered again. It was now his turn to blush and let her go, "I'm sorry…" he said quickly leaving the room.

Tohru sat there on her bed for a few more minutes trying to calm down. Yuki on the other hand went downstairs, "Ah, Yuki, how did you sleep?" Shigure asked. He didn't answer, "Okay, not a morning person I see…" reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee.

Tohru took a nice bath, swishing her tail around in the tub, "He was so close…" she sighed. She looked at the watch that was on the wall and it took a minute but… "Oh my god, I'm late, I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed got out of the tub and went to change. It was also a coincidence that Yuki was going towards his room which was a door away from the bathroom.

It's needless to say that they bumped into each other and Yuki transformed. "Oh, I'm so sorry Yuki…" mumbled picking him up, Tohru was still apologizing while Yuki was blushing. He didn't forget his little wake up call, and also he was positioned right across her chest which the towel was almost barely covering. He looked away, "Its okay Ms.Honda," he said and jumped off her hands and into his room.

Tohru stared at him all the way to his room until something clicked in, "Oh my gosh, I'm late!" she screeched and entered her bedroom. When she got there she gaped on her bed was a fancy dress with all the accessories. "Wha- but she was cut off by the voice that came from the window. "You like it?" he asked. Tohru's eyes widened, "D-Darien…" she whispered out. He came through the balcony, "It's nice to see you again Tohru."

"Why are you here?" she asked, "Not even a hello?" he asked. She had on a serious look, "What are you doing here?" she stated firmly. "I'm here to warn you… Ami-Hime has suffered because of the Honda Family. I cannot help that… but I will help her. No matter what, I will protect her from you. I may be a Honda… but my allegiance belongs to Ami-Hime." He said. "That dress I assure you has nothing life threatening. It is just an invitation from my Hime."

"An invitation?" she repeated. "Yes, she would like you to come to her birthday party next weekend… and she would very much prefer it if you bring along the Sohma family while you're at it. Hime just wants to… talk things out with you first…" he said. She nodded, "My family and I will be coming… as for the Sohma family… I don't know."

"Well… just be sure that you arrive on time. Anyways… an invitation has already been sent to the head of the Sohma family." Tohru closed her eyes, "Thank you for this invitation… I will come." She said. He bowed, "Perfect… I will go tell my Hime." And he ran off.

_It was true… Darien Honda has betrayed the Honda Clan… just like Daisuke Yagami. It was five years ago when the two clans were to meet; Darien fell in love with the princess of the Yagami Clan, Ami. As for Daisuke, he fell in love with the princess of the Honda Clan, Tohru. They did everything to make the princesses love them back. But the princesses said no, it was against the law._

_So as a final try, they decided to perform the Forbidden Act. The Forbidden Act allows you to transfer, actually, switch curses. The people performing it could die in the process but they were willing to break the law to be with their crushes. Needless to say the Forbidden Act succeeded. But now the two boys must serve their used-to-be enemy clans._

_Darien and Daisuke kept their family name… but now they are considered to be traitors from their own family. Daisuke Yagami will forever serve the Honda Clan if not he would die a painful death._

Tohru sighed and got dressed all the while thinking what Ami Yagami was going to do.

Downstairs Shigure opened the door to find a driver, "Hello…" "I'm here to pick up Tohru-sama." He said, "Ah, yes, Tohru! Your driver's here!" he yelled. "Coming!" was the answer he got. They heard footsteps upstairs scrambling then a _thump_ "She fell again…" Kyou mumbled. Then they heard footsteps scurrying again then another _thump_ then a _poof_ followed by a, "I'm so sorry!"

Shigure and Kyou sighed, "She'll never change…" then (finally) there were footsteps on the stairs and down she came wearing a baby pink tank top with a bow in the back, a light pink skirt that was down to her knees and dark pink ballet flats with a striped multicolor purse. "I'm sorry you had you wait, Henry," she called out when she got to the doorway she put on her white coat, "Its fine Tohru-sama, to serve you is my duty, come this way." He said leading to the car.

"So, how are you Henry?" she tried to make conversation after they left the house. "I'm fine, Tohru-sama." He answered her. Her nose scrunched up, "Please, just call me Tohru." She said. "As you wish, Tohru-san."

They got to the limo and they drove to the airport. Why you say? Well, simply because the Honda Residence is an island. It's about two miles away from the shore of Japan. You can't get there without a plane and can't land without permission. For Tohru of course she could've lived there but she rather stays in town with her friends; in the town where her mother was born, and in the town where her mother died and where her grave is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

This is a Yuki and Tohru fanfic so there will be no Kyo and Tohru moments!

Chapter 2:

The plane ride was luxurious to say the least… a private family jet plane… what could be more normal about that? She woke up from her daydream, Henry opened the door and a red carpet was there for her to walk on. All the maids and waiters were in a straight line on either side of the carpet, "Welcome back Honda-sama." They all greeted and bowed at the same time. The double doors were opened by two guards, "Welcome back home," they both said. Tohru just nodded a little embarrassed by all the formal greetings she was getting. A maid then approached her once she got inside, "May I take your coat?" she asked.

The maid helped her get it off, "Thank you, Sara…" Tohru thanked with a smile, the maid gasped, "You remember me?" she asked flabbergasted. "Of course how can I forget my first friend?" She said back. Sara smiled, "Welcome back home, Tohru." She said simply and left when the elders came.

Two women and three men approached her. Tohru smiled and bowed, "Tohru, it should not be you who bows but us." A woman with long golden hair said. She had blue eyes like most blonds and a beautiful face and smile; she was about in her early twenties about 22, "Aunty Layla!" Tohru exclaimed. "Such outburst isn't ladylike…" another woman said in a beautiful voice. She had gleaming light blue hair with tiny streaks of white (her natural hair color!) and graceful dark blue eyes; she was in her thirties. "Aunty Yuri,"

"Now, now she just arrived!" a man with silver hair and golden eyes said. "Uncle Kira!" and she went to hug the man. "Hey there!" he said to her hugging back. "What about us?" the other two men asked her. They were twenty-one and just finished college, and they were also twins. A simple fact in the Honda family is that there are a lot of twins.

The only difference between them is their hair color, one was dirty blond (Leon) and the other was a light brown (Rath); their eyes were a dark green. "Uncle Leon, Uncle Rath!" she said and gave them both a big hug too. "Enough hellos now, on to the family room!" Yuri said. "Yes…" the two girls pouted. "Yes, mother…" the twins snickered. Yuri hit them on the head; "I don't know why they put you two on the council!" she scoffed.

"How are you guys doing?" Tohru asked Leon and Rath. "Oh, we're doing fine!" they both answered. "We're, hot," "Cute," "Young," "And most," "Of all…" "We're SINGLE!" they both yelled coming closer to Layla. She put up her hand, "Not a chance boys… I'm way out of your league." She said seductively. Tohru and Kira went, "Ooooooh!" then they laughed.

"Have a girlfriend yet Uncle Kira?" she asked. He blushed, "So you do! What's her name?" he blushed again. "H-her name's Angelica…" Tohru nodded for him to continue, "How did you two meet?" "I-I stepped… on her foot…" he said quickly. Tohru stifled a giggle, "Now I know where my clumsiness comes from." Kira blinked, "Hey!" Tohru just giggled some more and went to catch up with her other aunt.

"What about you Aunty Yuri, how's Uncle A.!" Tohru asked. "Andrew and I had a marvelous wedding thank you very much; too bad you couldn't be there, sweetie." She said ruffling her niece's hair. Her Aunty Yuri was more like a princess than anyone else. Perfect posture, perfect attitude, perfect manners, and most of all, perfect body; she may be thirty and just married but she was young… at least for her age of 199 years old. She's feasting her 200th birthday this July.

"So tell me… I've been hearing that you're living with the Sohma family, the ones with the Zodiac Curse?" Tohru nodded. "That means you're living with girls?" she asked. Tohru shook her head, "All three of them are boys," Yuri coughed, "All boys? Don't they transform when they-

"Yeah, I just have to be careful…" she said, "I see… are you happy there?" she asked. "Yeah… Shigure, Kyou and Yuki are really nice." She said smiling. "Huh? Who's this Yuki?" she asked. "Well, he's the first Sohma I met. He's student body president, he's intelligent, brave… he even has his own fan-girls!" she exclaimed. "He seems like a real…" she said and tried to find the word. "Prince?" Yuri guessed. "Yeah, how did you figure out?" Yuri giggled, "He has fan-girls, he's student body president… he's brave… all the qualities of a prince… I bet that he's the rat." Torhu nodded, "How did you know that?" "Oh, you know my age, 50 years ago I met the man with the rat and boy… was he a charmer whoo!"

Tohru's mouth dropped, "Aunty!" she scolded. "I'm sorry… but it's true… actually, I almost married him. Until of course… he found out about my curse. I mean… who would spend the rest of his life married to someone that came from the family that gave you the curse?" she said sadly. Tohru's mood went down, Yuri noticed that, "I mean… that's what happened to me… but if you really like him it shouldn't be a problem!" "Wha?! I-I'm n-not… I m-mean… I don't like Yuki!" she exclaimed getting red.

"Come on, when you said his name you blushed a little, then when you say you don't like him you stutter… and plus you said his name. Another proof is that I know what kind of boy you like, boys who are smart, intelligent, and a perfect gentleman. So when you said intelligent it gave it all away…" Yuri explained. Tohru just giggled sheepishly, "I-I really don't." Yuri shrugged, "If you say so, Hime…"

They came to two double doors that reached the ceiling. The two doors were a golden color with flower patterns on the borders. In the middle of the doors the silver flower patterns came together to form a lotus form in the middle cut in half by the doors. "Wind, Steel, Water, Greenery, Earth, Light, Darkness, Fire and Dream… the nine elements of the Nine Tails' Curse…" Yuri whispered silently.

The lotus in the middle started to turn round and round so the two doors were opened. A bright light shone through and Tohru had to cover her eyes. "Go on… Hime…" Layla urged. Tohru stepped into the room to be greeted…

"Welcome back home… Tohru-sama… we hope your voyage was pleasant!" they all greeted and to Tohru's deception… they all greeted her _formally_. They were all sitting on the floor bowing, "Welcome to the Council of the Phoenix!" they all said.

_The Council of the Phoenix… also known as the Council of Thirty… was the main branch in the Honda Clan. As you have guessed there are thirty people who are part of it… I mean were part of it… it became _

_the Council of twenty-nine when Kyoko Honda died. The Council was made for formal decisions like which family gets which curse. It was very organized… at least… most of it… _

_The Council is for only the Honda members who have the curses because one family might have one child that has the curse but another that has none. But it always came to thirty… the number throughout 500 years of tradition never went over thirty family members with curses. Because of that even children are in the Council, but it can't be helped, it is the law of the Honda Clan._

The room was huge! The walls were painted a light green embedded with emeralds in it everywhere. The walls although magnificent were nothing compared to the jewel studded ceiling with many, many pearls, diamond, you name it! The only similarities are that on the ceiling and on the northern wall were four gigantic gems; one red, white, black and sea green.

_The four gems represent the four Gods; the diamond representing Byakko the white tiger, God of the North. The onyx representing Genbu the black tortoise-snake, God of the East; the emerald representing Seiryuu the blue dragon, God of the West; and the ruby representing Suzaku the red phoenix, God of the South._

There was a large seat and desk in the front of the room; a throne-like place if you like. It was on a yard high podium stating that the leader should sit there. Tohru gulped, "Go on…" Kira pushed her a little. She went down the aisle slowly; all eyes were on her; which made her more nervous.

'_Why am I here again? Wait a minute… I'm the one who called everybody here… what was I going to say to everyone?!' _she started a mental breakdown while walking down the aisle getting dizzy all of a sudden until finally… she collapsed. Everyone panicked, the five elders just sighed, "Tohru will always be Tohru no matter what… why didn't I see this coming?" Kira said. Layla twitched, "She got farther than I thought she would… I guessed she was going to fall after three steps."

Yuri cleared her throat, "Calm down," she said. "Leon, Rath why don't you take her to her bedroom. Everyone can visit her once she's awake… how troublesome this girl is." She mumbled. The twins carried her over to her old bedroom. It was on the second floor, which the floor was made of glass; you could see through it from upstairs but the people downstairs can't see the people upstairs. They got to a door which was just like the floor; glass with the same material. There was a piece of paper taped on it that said 'Tohru-chan' then flowers draw by a kindergartner around it.

They opened it and entered the big room. It had an aquarium… but no fish… just a big glass bowl that could fit an elephant; A tree bark that was used for cats to scratch their paws on, balls, toys, rattle… and three cribs?! One was made of steel but still comfortable, another that was just like normal cribs and what seems to be a crib filled with water? Then in the corner was a king-sized bed… for the mother.

They put her on the bed and each kissed her on the cheek, "Sweet dreams…" "Yeah, see ya later…" they said and turned the baby monitor on and left while whistling. (I'll explain the baby-monitor later! XP)

Back in the family room they all started to chatter away, "Tohru's grown up so much!" "She still faints?" "Her hair got way longer!" "I can't believe it's her!" "Silence please!" Yuri called out and everyone 

quieted down, "I know all of you are looking forward to seeing her gain but I can only allow four of you at a time…" she said. Everyone nodded, "Alright starting from the back to the front you may go." Leon and Rath looked at each other, nodded and started to walk off, they were going to spy on what everyone was going to say through the baby monitor! XD

Layla catching the action asked them where they were going. "Oh, we're just going to walk around the place…" Leon answered. "Yeah, it's been almost half a year since we haven't been here so…" "We're off!" they both finished and ran away. "Wha?!" she said, "Let them be…" Kira said, "They always do this… it may not show but they're very concerned about Tohru-san, ever since she was little… they were there for her."

"Really?" Layla wondered. "Yes, at school when she was little she was always left out of games. Sometimes she would be bullied and those two always came to her aid. They used to be her babysitters too when Kyoko went to hang out with her gang. Then after Kyoko died, Tohru became more and more distant. Since they were five years older than her it wasn't possible for a real connection between them. It's been at least two years since they saw each other so…" Kira explained. "Souka…" she understood, "They're like her brothers right?" Kira smiled, "Yeah, always looking out for her… and even if we told them not to they still transform themselves and watch her from time to time in secret."

"Yeah, that would be their kind…" Layla mumbled.

Tohru woke up to be surprised in seeing pink everywhere. "Wha?!" she sat up suddenly, "Where am I?" she asked herself. "In your old bedroom," Yumi, Daisuke and Nagisa came in. "Hi guys." They all smiled then Nagisa approached her, "We have someone here that would like to meet you…" she said in a sing songy voice. She turned around; "Come on now…" then a little girl came out from behind Yumi. She had big light brown eyes and short dark brown hair but the ends of it were a little lighter; she seemed to be only seven years old.

"Tohru-onee-san…" she said shyly. "This is Sayuri… you met her when she was just a baby…" Nagisa said. "Oh, why hello little Sayuri…" Tohru smiled kindly. Sayuri gave her a big smiled, "Onee-san!" she yelled and jumped onto the bed onto Tohru. Tohru stroked her hair, "I'm glad to see you, too." She said hugging the girl. "Alright Sayuri, it's time for the others to say hello to her too…" Sayuri did a puppy dog face. "Why doesn't she stay and play here… my room is big enough," Tohru sweat-dropped at the size; it was just like the family room maybe a size smaller but big!

"Alright we'll leave her with you." Sayuri waved goodbye as the three left, "Oh, Nagisa…" Tohru called out. "Hmm?" she blushed, "Can you please… stay here? I don't want to face them without knowing their names…" Tohru said shyly. "of course I'd be happy to introduce everyone!" she chirped and came back into the room. A few minutes later four other people came in. They were all boys, "Hello, Tohru-sama." They all said.

Tohru swung her legs on the edge of the bed, "Hello…" Nagisa smiled, "Hey you three come here…" pointing to the three youngest. They all scurried, "Hai!" they all said cutely. "Here are the famous Honda brothers… the youngest, Apollo." Pointing to a little boy that was probably six years old, he had very 

bright blond hair and dark yellow eyes. "Renji the second," he had a less bright hair than Apollo and bright green eyes; he was eight. "And the oldest, Brenden!" she called out; he had light brown hair and golden eyes; he was twelve. "Nice to meet all of you!"

Then the other boy came closer, "And my name is Ryou…" he said. Tohru blushed when he took her hand and kissed it; he had dark blue hair and silver eyes; he was about three years older than her a real charmer. "Yes, Ryou that's enough…" Nagisa pouted. "My, is someone jealous?" he asked. She looked away then smirked, "Who could be jealous of little birdie?" she said. He twitched, "Little bird? At least I'm not a stray cat!" Nagisa growled. "Are they always like that?" Tohru asked Brenden. Brenden sighed, "Yeah… last year they were nominated the loudest Honda family members… they had a tie…" Tohru sweat-dropped.

"It's time to go…" Ryou said suddenly. Nagisa moved back, "Fine, glad you're gone!" then she turned away fuming. "At least I can't be near your ugly face any more!" he shouted. "Hey! Remember, cats eat birds!" she yelled back. "But you're not a cat, you're a monster!" he shouted back and started laughing. "Why that Ryou…" she growled but then was interrupted by the door opening slightly and the heads of a boy and girl came through.

"Ah! The twins! Come here!" Nagisa urged. They nodded and went closer followed by two other girls who looked exactly the same! "These are the fraternal twins, Yuriko and Yukito." Yuriko the girl had medium length blue hair and blue eyes like her brother. They smiled sweetly; they were both a year younger than her. "Hello, Tohru-sama!" they said. "Hello…" she answered back.

The look alikes came forward, "These are the ever so famous identical twins, Karen and Caren!" Tohru was confused. "They're twins and they both have the same name?" she asked. "No Karen here… her name starts with a K." she was pointing to a girl a year older than her; she had long purple hair. "And Caren over here her name starts with a C!" the same color hair of course; they both had light pink eyes. "You can tell them apart from the way their bangs are made. K-chan her bangs are faced to the right while C-chan hers are faced to the left!" Tohru thought, "K and C-chan for Caren and Karen?" They nodded.

"It's," "Much," "Easier," "That way…" they both said with their index finger up. "You can also tell them apart from the clothes they're wearing, K-chan's favorite color is dark blue while C-chan's favorite color is light brown. They always wear something of their favorite colors… like K-chan is wearing a dark blue bandana and C-chan is wearing a light brown one." Nagisa explained. "Souka…" After they left two girls and two twins came again.

"More twins…" Tohru mumbled to herself, Nagisa hearing that just giggled. Two girls came to her, "These are the look alike sisters, Kagome and Kikyo. You could mistake them for twins but Kagome is a year younger than Kikyo!" (You can just see the pictures of Kagome and Kikyo from InuYasha) Kagome was sixteen and Kikyo was seventeen.

"And the second pair of twins are Kazuya and Hunter." They both had silver hair but Kazuya had golden eyes while Hunter had gray ones they were her age. "Welcome back," they all said bowing. Tohru put 

her hands up, "J-Just call me Tohru, please…" she said moving her hands franticly, "Hai," they all answered. They left and four others came in.

A twelve year old girl came in smiling proudly, with a little boy that looked familiar. Behind them were two beautiful women. "This little girl here is Akari… the ever so proud little sister of Layla!" She had flaming eyes even though her eyes were blue and silver white hair (natural hair color). Then a shy boy of Akari's age came through the crowd. "H-Hello…" he stuttered.  
"Ah, and it may not look like it but Ken-chan here is the little brother of Rath and Leon, but takes more to the looks of Rath."

Ken had the same features as the twins but light brown hair like Rath. The little sister of Layla was the complete opposite of Layla herself. Akari was tomboyish wearing jean shorts since it was summer and a gray spaghetti strap top which said, 'I'm way better than you!' she was unlike the lady her sister is. That goes the same for Ken, his brothers are loud-mouthed who speak their minds and breaks the rules. Ken was timid and it seemed like he was all for the rules… plus he wears glasses.

"Alrighty, the last five will be arriving soon…" Nagisa counted, there were supposed to be 28 people; Tohru's the one who's being visited means 29 and Kyoko's not here anymore making it 30… the Council of Thirty. "the 28 members of the Council of Phoenix there seems to be a pattern… there are always thirty… and there are equally without Tohru and Kyoko the heads of the family… 14 boys and 14 girls… I just noticed!" she exclaimed then the door flew open.

In came two women in their mid twenties, "Ah, the ever so beautiful, Yue-san…" Nagisa exclaimed at a woman with long dark red hair and also red eyes with red lipstick… and red skirt and blouse… Sweat-drop "And the graceful, Umi-san!" She had short dark blue hair with dark blue eyes, with dark blue pants and blouse. sweat-drop

"Umi and Yue are sisters Yue being the older of the two." They both smiled at her then came in two boys two years older than her. "These are Kaito and Takuto." Takuto had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes; while Kaito had dark dark blue hair that looked black and the same with his eyes. "Ah yes, Kaito here is the older brother of Yukito and Yuriko."

"Nice to meet you…" he said like a gentleman and kissed her hand much like Ryou. Takuto raised an eyebrow, "It's very nice to meet you, too." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Tohru blushed and Kaito flinched. "No, I'm more than happy you are here!" exclaimed, kissing her forehead. Takuto winced; "I'm enthusiastic that you are here!" he said and went for her lips when a hand stopped them. "That's enough you two!" Nagisa yelled. "God, you guys are even worse than Ryou and I!" she exclaimed.

Tohru then asked her why they were like this. Nagisa laughed sheepishly. "Well, you see… two years ago they had an eye for the same girl… and they fought out a battle to win the girls' heart to find out that she was well… a lesbian… they felt humiliated…" Nagisa explained. "Since then, they've been fighting each other for everything, like who gets the remote control or even…" she gulped, "Who gets the last piece of meatloaf…" she said. "What's so bad about that?" Tohru asked. "Meatloaf… made by Aunty Yue." Tohru and Nagisa turned green.

"Hey!" Yue exclaimed, "I'm right here you know!" she yelled at them. The girls laughed, and then a girl that seemed to be her age came through the door, "What's up everyone?" she asked happily. "This is Sakura… I don't think you've ever met her. She comes from the U.S so I don't think so." Sakura smiled happily. She had a slightly dark pink hair that went to her shoulders and dark green eyes. "Hello, nice to meet you…" Tohru said shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the heir of my clan!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright… that's the Council of Phoenix for ya!" Nagisa said, "Do you want me to give you a tour of the Honda estate? We can take the buggy!" she exclaimed happily. "I-If it's not too much trouble…" Tohru stuttered. "No problem!" Nagisa yelled and shouted all over the place Sakura joining in with her then both ending by pumping their fist into the air. "CHA!" they laughed while the others sweat-dropped.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. "What?" Nagisa asked, "Her clothes… skirts are not good for sight seeing! Come with me!" she said dragging the poor Tohru out of the room. They ran up a flight of stairs and into a room that said 'Yue's **Private **closet' DO NOT ENTER! Then it showed a chibi face of Yue mad.

"This is Aunty Yue's closet full of clothes. She and Aunty Umi are clothes designers and models at the same time! They have a lot of clothes of different styles and sizes here." She mumbled going through some shirts. "Ah ha!" she said and took a shirt from the large closet. It was big room full of clothes everywhere from dresses to bikinis to shoes and accessories a real mall! Sakura came back with the clothes, shoes and accessories.

"Alright… let's get started!" she yelled, Tohru gulped. Sakura dragged her into a changing room and waited outside. When Tohru came out again, Sakura gaped, "Wow… this is my best job yet!" she said wiping away a tear from her eyes.

Tohru was wearing short, short jean shorts that were only to her mid thigh; the ends were rugged and it had a loose chain hanging off from the side. The top was a top that had a thick strap on one shoulder but none on the other one it was a dark blue with glitter on it spelling out, 'Girl Got Game' The accessories were a dark blue bandana around her hair to keep it out of her face with a blue gem hair clip on the side. A no finger glove was on her right hand while a long fishnet was on her left arm from her wrist to just above her elbow. Tohru added some fishnet leggings because she thought that the short was too… short; add some white and blue sneakers and voila!

Everyone was back in the family room talking when the door opened to reveal Tohru with Sakura in her new clothes. All the boys stared at her; Sakura was not minding the attention though. She went up to the podium. "Umm… I… would like to say that Ami Yagami… is inviting us to her birthday party." She said. Everyone gasped and started to chatter again, "What? What does she want?" "This can't be good." "It's a trap."

"And…" Tohru gulped, "I already said yes." Everyone became quiet. "I-I'm sorry… I know I should've but… she said she just wants to talk to me in private… before anything else happens." Everyone got uncomfortable; Yumi raised her hand showing she wanted to talk. She stood up, "What if this is a trick? I've known Ami since we were little and I've never seen her do fair play before." Everyone agreed. 

Sakura raised her hand, "I saw her last summer and she wanted to find out all she could about you. I didn't know anything about you anyways. Then she got mad." Sakura said.

Layla got nervous and decided to speak out, "Ami is dangerous… she's like a snake. Encircling its prey, choking it to death, teasing it, torturing it until… death." She explained. Everyone nodded, "She's trying to kill off the Honda Clan remember that Tohru-sama." She explained. Tohru looked down, "I've also known her when we were little… and I can't deny the fact that she doesn't fair play but… I just want to talk to her." Tohru said firmly. Everyone was not content with the answer, "But-

"It is my final decision on this account." She said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hai," they all said; Yuri and Kira exchanged looks. They all were dismissed a while later after everyone agreed with hesitation… but it was an agreement. Tohru hates war, who doesn't? She can't stand it and the fact that it might happen starting from her clan. She'd rather die than to let that happen. Tohru may be shy, innocent and simply pure… but her heart is strong, she hates violence to just sum it up. "Sara, can you please get me a phone?" she asked her, "Hai, right away." Tohru nodded, "Take your time… I'll be waiting in my room." She said quietly. When she got there she dropped on the bed, _'Was this really a good decision? To go against my family like that… I hate violence… even if it's the last option… yeah, that's still the last option. Choices can be made before… war is just a last option.' _She thought.

Then she heard a knock on the door taking her out of her trance. "Come in," she said; her voice echoed throughout the large room. Yuri and Kira came inside, "Uncle Kira, Aunty Yuri," she greeted. "We have a story to tell you Tohru… do you know why the Yagami Clan is after us?" Yuri asked. "Umm… I think they just want their curse lifted." She said thinking. Kira nodded, "That's only part of it." He said. They sat on the chairs next to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits Basket, if I did Yuki and Tohru would've been together.

I'm soooo sorry for the lateness, i've been so busy learning that stupid French, I swear that that French teacher's out to gt me! And the Spanish teacher's really freaking me out! Help!

Anyways now that's donw and over with... ta ta da! here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3:

_The Nine Tails of the Nine Tailed Fox each represents a curse… a tale… a form. The Nine tails consist of Nine Curses. The Aquatic Curse, the Personality Curse, the Sky Curse, the Land Curse, the Zodiac Curse, the Demon Curse, the Spiritual Curse, the Dog Curse and the Emotion Curse; together they make the Nine Tails Curse or in other words… the Honda Curse._

_The Aquatic Curse: the family who has this curse when touched by water will undoubtedly turn into an animal._

_The Personality Curse: the people in this family have split personalities. One dark and one light it is also known as the Ying and Yang Curse. They can transform into either one when they experience strong emotion like anger, love, sadness and etc. they only turn back when the person calms down._

_The Sky Curse: Anyone who gets into contact from the rain; but the problem is the curse has two parts. One, when touched by rain they transform and two, rain comes to them as part of the curse. Even if it's a beautiful day it might rain wherever they go._

_The Land Curse: this curse transforms the people who are in contact with the opposite sex to transform into land animals such as tigers, lions, cheetahs, etc._

_The Zodiac Curse: When they come into contact with the opposite sex they transform into the 12 animals of the Zodiac._

_The Demon Curse: one of the most horrible curses… but it only goes to a family that has committed grave sins such as killing. They will turn into demons whenever they committed a sin like stealing. This is one of the Three Deadly Curses._

_The Spiritual Curse: the people in this family have to work to destroy demons; not the people with the Demon Curse but demons, creatures of Hell. The curse is that they will be attacked by demons, at least the few who have the curse. They will get attacked every other day by demons which they will have to kill or be killed. They have special powers to kill the demons; Spiritual Energy is what it's called. This is also one of the Deadly Curses. Your family had to be prestigious, too full of themselves, too proud that they kill others for pleasure; powerful but murderers._

_The Dog Curse: it doesn't mean that the people will turn into dogs… more like behave like dogs. The curse is that they will obey every order that they hear that's addressed to them. You must be careful around people like that, if you say sit they will sit, if you say get them a cup of tea they will get a cup off tea, if you say go kill yourselves they will go kill themselves. This is the last one of the Three Deadly Curses._

_The Emotion Curse: they don't transform or anything like that, but instead the curse only works on others. The Emotion Curse isn't alike any other curses, each person has a different emotion like happiness, sadness, jealousy, anger etc. if they get into skin contact with someone that person will feel _

_the exact emotion he/she has. Like if a person is feeling sad and a member of the family who has the emotion happiness touches him; the person can't help but feel happy all of a sudden for a time period._

_The Nine Tails Curse: known as the Honda curse. The Honda family has the power to control all the other curses. They can transform into weird animals (Pokémon) if in contact with the opposite gender. The females in contact with water transforms into mermaids but only the females. It's just like having the Land, Aquatic and Zodiac Curses at the same time._

_The head of the family has to be the one or ones to have the Nine Tails form. The Nine Tails also has special abilities. Unlike the others because the Nine Tails holds the curses he/she can't be affected by the opposite gender if in contact with any of the people who have the curses. Another special ability (Females only) is when in the water it can transform back into her human form except with changes. Instead of transforming back, they have this special dress that lets her make an air bubble around herself. Also if in their animal form they can transform half way back meaning legs and arms but with ears and tails. _

(The weird animals are Pokémon, and the Nine Tails is the Pokémon Ninetails)

Tohru stayed silent while her uncle and aunt found the right words to start their so called story. Yuri took a deep breath…

_A long time ago when you were still a baby, the Yagami Clan were very close to us. We gave them curses… and I mean curses in plural. We gave half of their family the Land Curse and the other half with the Sky Curse. Then… something terribly wrong happened to the head Yagami. The curse ceremony was interrupted by her and she got mixed up in it and well… she became a monster; a black tigress with wings of a black crow. She was mad with rage and blamed it all on us._

_Of course it was your mother who she had the most hate for. She'd been planning her revenge for a lot of years after that, since she was the leader the rest of the clan was like that too, hating everything about the Hondas. She also had a young daughter that's two months older than you, you two became friends. But soon we found out she was using her daughter to get to you. Now at the age of six when Ami could barely transform she was told of her fate. _

_Just like her mother she was given the curse of the black tigress with black crow wings. They could control crows of course and used them to their advantage in spying on us. Then they got the idea that if the Nine Tails died the curse would be broken… so when you were a little older they plotted to kill you and your mother. Now her daughter didn't understand yet… not yet; Ami didn't get how her mother would hate someone since she was so nice to her. _

_Whenever your mother got together with the gang meaning the Honda family; the gang was created from Yuri, Kira, Leon, Rath, Layla and your two friends Uo and Hana and three other people who knows about the curse. Uo found out about the curse by bumping into Kira and of course Hana had to be there too. That was why Uo and Hana was very protective of you after Kyoko died. Uo was Kyoko's right hand _

_girl and Hana worked from afar building tracking devices for the Honda family and helping out at a distance._

_Of course being the mother with revenge she told her daughter that she was a monster all because of us. Because of us she wasn't like other girls. All because of us…_

_She started to gradually believe her mother and help her mother even thought she thought it was useless. That is… until…_

_Until the day when Kyoko had the car accident… that car accident was no accident of course. Earlier on that day when she left in the morning she was attacked by three Yagamis. She called us out and we found her fighting with Risa Yagami (Ami's mother) in their animal forms. We helped her get rid of the three others but when we finished she was still gone and battling with Risa. Kyoko was out of breath and turned back into her human form._

_She rode on her motorcycle out of range from the winged beast. Risa too took her car, and made her motorcycle into trash. Kyoko was out of breath and had bruises from her fall off the motorcycle. Risa took this chance to grab her and tie her into her car. She drove away, but Kyoko using her nails cut the ropes easily and they had a battle over the wheel. At this moment Risa completely lost it; she was going crazy and she did and said the unthinkable…_

"_I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with this curse." She said to Kyoko and took off the brakes, "but if I die… I'm taking you with me…" she said half crazed and threw the brakes out the open window. Kyoko was panicked and pushed her out of the driver's seat and tried to stop the car but it was useless… they were a few meters away from a steep road leading into town. Kyoko took Risa's hand, "I'm sorry for all the pain the curse has brought you… it wasn't part of my plan… I'm sorry."_

_Risa's eyes widened, "but it's too late now Kyoko dear… we're moving on." She said and looked in front of her to her death. Kyoko closed her eyes, "This is the end huh? I never thought it would end this way… you were my best friend when we were little." She said coming closer to steep hill. "Tohru…" was the last word she pronounced as the car went speeding down the road. The car crashed into a truck and the truck exploded; the three Yagamis using the smoke to get Risa out of the car and away from the crowd._

_Kyoko was then transported to the hospital and did everything to help her. When they did what they could us the five elders came to ask her what happened and she told us this story. Then you were called and we fled from the scene. _

"Ever since then Ami Yagami her daughter thinks it was your mother who killed hers and is now out to take revenge on you… the last heir to the Honda Clan… the last Nine Tails… the only daughter of my cousin…" she cried. Kira rubbed her back, "That's why everyone's concerned about you going to that party." He added. Tohru was in tears with her hand hiding her face. "We just wanted to tell you the truth." Tohru cried some more, "Please… I… I need to be alone…" she said though sobs. They nodded and left the room in time when Sara came in with the phone and left it on the bed. She went out but was surprised to still see Yuri and Kira talking. "You think it was a good idea at this time?" Kira asked. "If 

not sooner it will hurt now rather than later." Kira sighed and parted the other way, "I guess you're right… I'll just go now."

Sara bowed to Kira as he passed by her and continued her way, "Oh, Sara," Yuri called out. Yuri smiled, "You're a very precious friend of Tohru's I know… but when you are eavesdropping… try to be a little quieter and not cry." Yuri sweat-dropped at the tear- stained face of the maid; "Oh, I'm sorry for eavesdropping." She bowed her head. "It's fine… the maids know everything don't they?" Yuri said to no one in particular, Sara blushed and excused herself; Yuri just giggled.

Tohru cried, but then remembered what she was supposed to do. She got the phone and dialed a number and waited.

"_Moshi-Moshi?" _a boy's voice answered.  
"Akito?" Tohru asked and sniffed.  
_"Tohru? What's wrong?" _

Two weeks after the demon cat accident and after her little encounter with an enraged Akito… they became friends.

Flashback…

"_Akito…" Tohru whispered to herself. She was alone behind the school with Akito."Leave us alone…" she said. Tohru looked down, "I'm afraid I can't do that…" she said. Akito growled and pinned Tohru against the wall, "I will repeat it as many times as I have to for it to get into your thick little head, leave us alone… you cannot help us." They were eye to eye and Tohru gasped._

"_A-Akito… you… you're a girl!" she whispered. Akito's eyes widened and she let go of Tohru's arms and stepped back. "What are you talking about?" Tohru searched her mind… "Yes… you're Yoko-chan… my childhood best friend… aren't you?" Akito smiled bitterly, "You still remember huh… Riku-chan…" _

_Flashback in Flashback_

_In reality Akito and Tohru were childhood neighbors before the Honda family moved to their island. The two were very famous around the place as being the two princesses from the prestigious families. They would always run away from lady duties like how to act like a daughter of a rich and powerful family. They found out that they both had the same problem with their families and became friends slowly. They used run around town playing with the other kids in their nicknames. Akito being Yoko and Tohru being Riku. _

_They were only seven and best friends and one day Tohru remarked that Akito looked like a boy. Akito was offended but then Tohru said she was cute that way. She blushed, "A-Arigatou…" she said shyly. Yup, even Tohru was able to melt Akito's cold heart. Then when Tohru had to leave… everything took its toll on Akito. When she first heard that she was moving she began to lock herself in her room… and for her pleasure hit Yuki, her younger cousin by a year._

_Then when Tohru really left, Akito just lost her balance and dressed up as a boy. That's how Akito became the way she is. But… that was just one part of the story…_

_Tohru and Akito that day found out the truth by piecing the parts together. _

_Flashback in Flashback in Flashback Sweat-drop_

_Actually, the Sohma family met the Honda family at a party when Tohru was just six. Kyou and Hotsaharu were always the little devils and were playing pranks on all the girls they could find… and it was Tohru who they found. They took a part of cake and threw it at her. Tohru began cry and without thinking got a piece of pie and threw it at them but they ducked and it landed on Kagura instead and a big food fight concerning the kids under ten years of age. Tohru's hair was long back then but because someone threw gum in it had to be cut and Tohru ran away crying. She cried on a swing, when a little boy approached her. He was wearing a violet floral kimono with gray hair and violet eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked cutely._

"_I had to cut my hair…" she said. Yuki felt bad for the crying girl and offered his handkerchief to her. She smiled, "Arigatou…" she said wiping off her tears. "I don't know how you were when your hair was longer… but it looks very cute on you now." He said and she blushed. Yuki looked sad now, "Will… will… you be my friend?" he asked her. Tohru smiled, "Hai… my name is Tohru…" she said. "And I'm Yuki.." they didn't know it but Yuki's mother and Kyoko was watching the beautiful scene._

_Tohru got to know everyone from the Sohma family and because of that Akito was jealous of them because she couldn't go outside; she can only go out when there is a formal occasion. But then… Kyoko said a year later when Tohru was seven when she had to move because the Yagami Clan was out to get her clan and staying next to the Sohmas could bring trouble for them._

_The head of the Sohma Clan thought about it and said it was for the best. That day all of the little Sohmas cried and cried non-stop. So it was decided that their memories will be erased. Ayame, Hatori and Shigure were present but didn't know anything about this girl so it was okay. Kira being the memory eraser in the Honda family erased all the Sohmas' memories excluding Akito so she remembers very well and she made so that Tohru wouldn't be able to forget some little things about Akito herself. Hatori in return erased the memories of the unknown little girl._

_Yuki came forward to Tohru before she got her memory erased and held her hand, "Tohru… dai suki dayo…" he whispered into her ear (that means I love you) Tohru smiled as she cried, "Arigatou… Yu- but she was cut off when her memory was erased. Kyoko bid goodbye to the Sohma family hoping that they will not be involved with the Yagami Clan._

End Flashback and Flashback in Flashback and Flashback in Flashback in Flashback Major sweat-drop

"Umm… I think I'm fine…" Tohru finally answered her.  
_"Tohru… you are really easy to read and by the sound of your sniffs and sobs… you've been crying."  
_"I… I don't know what to do anymore…"  
_"If you're lost find your way out of it…"  
_

"No… I'm not lost… I just…"  
_"Go home Tohru… you'll feel better… let Yuki, Kyou and Shigure for once help you instead of bottling everything up for yourself."  
_"Hai… I just… don't wanna be a bother…"  
_"A bother? Last time I checked you're the one washing their dirty underwear." _They both laughed.  
"Arigatou Yoko-chan… I think I'll go home now…" she said.  
_"No… gasp… leave me alone." _Akito suddenly yelled into the phone. Tohru was taken aback but then realized what was going on… someone else just came into the room.  
"Someone's there? Who?"  
_"I said I don't want any dragons for the reunion." _Akito said.  
"Ah, Hatori just came into the room…" Tohru said. In these kinds of situations they use their own language for things like the Zodiac animal for people if they came in or someone's there but you can't pronounce the names.

"_What's wrong … why don't you just go and meet up with the rat and tell him to leave the cat alone baka." _Akito spat out.  
"Yuki? I… I…"  
_"I don't know how much you like that rat but you have to get rid of him… tell that rat what you think and throw it out into the street."  
_"Huh? Rat… Yuki… tell feelings…" Tohru blushed, "Wha?! I can't do that!"  
_"I don't care if that rat loves you… you'll just have to deal with it."  
_"I can't deal with it… I… don't know what I would do if he doesn't return my feelings." She said sadly.  
_"You're really an idiot." _ Akito said simply in other words, "Tohru's an idiot."  
"Wha?!"  
_"It's true… talking to a rat is useless… you need to shout at it so it will go away."  
_"I… need to get confidence in myself… is that what you're trying to say?"  
"Oh, yeah… are you going to Ami Yagami's Ball?"  
_"Hai… that little snake's up to something bad," _the Snake being Ami herself.  
"Okay… I think I'll go too… are you going with the others?"  
_"Hai… and let that stupid rat know what you think… goodbye!" _and Akito hung up slamming the phone back down.

Tohru giggled and put the phone down, then realized something… "Wait a minute… that didn't solve my problem!" she shout out; sweat-drop

Tohru boldly went up to her elders, "I will not go back on my word and I will go to the Ball." Layla sighed, "We've been talking about it too… so if you go… we go." She said and everyone nodded. Tohru just smiled lightly, "Arigatou," she said, "Now I think that I'll go take up that offer of that tour from Nagisa-chan." She said, bowed and went away.


End file.
